When They Come For Me
by Toni-The-Matador
Summary: An AU, where Arthur is the leader of a gang, Roderich and Matthew are planning a murder, Lovino has a crush on a Spanish police officer, Gilbert stole a baby polar bear, Yao is a pimp, Lars is a drug dealer, Feliks works at McDonald's, and the Nordics own a bank. GerIta, PruCan, SpaMano, RoChu, and FrUK or USUK
1. Chapter 1

In a half rundown apartment, a handful of teens gathered around a table, sporting clothing inspired by the current generation. Arthur Kirkland, the leader, was a Brit wearing a jacket vest and tore jeans, a stern look on his face as he stared at the plans written in pen, a cigarette hanging from his salmon lips. He had untamed blonde hair and round lime eyes that held all seriousness. He was accompanied by four other teenagers, all male and surrounding the table. In the corner sat Matthew Williams, cuddling a live, snowy polar bear cub that was a stolen gift just for him from a love struck Prussian. They were discussing in concentration when a blonde busted in with a bucket of fried chicken. He held a chicken leg in his grasp and he bit off of it.

"What's up, bitches!? I've got the chicken!" He exclaimed with a smile before cursing to himself and ducking quickly. A bullet hole was buried deeply into the wall just where his head had been. He stood up straight again and eyed a pissed off Italian. The brunette crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Knock before you enter, bastard." He turned abruptly to face the table again, not concerned one bit for the American's safety. Alfred wiped off the crumbs on the side of his mouth, walking to where the others were gathered. He was observing the guidelines for the heist when a muscular German crashed through the door, nearly knocking it down. He glared around the room, scouting for a specific person.

"Where's Feli!?" He demanded angrily, rage coming in waves from his body. The brunette from earlier twisted around and aimed at the blonde's head.

"You stay the fuck away from my damn fratello, you kraut eater! You have no business being here!" Lovino yelled with a thick accent in his speech, staring the German down. A bubbly teen that could have been his twin gently pushed through the swarm. He opened his arms cordially and embraced his boyfriend.

"Luddy~!" He chirped. Lovino yanked his little brother away from his mate by the collar. He looked at him strictly, his mouth twisted into a deep frown. He opened his mouth to start to scold the younger sibling.

"Don't you dare touch him! Now I'll have to bleach you when we get home. That sucks, because you're already white enough." Feliciano sulked, his amber eyes wide and moist. He clasped his delicate hands together as he faced his brother, pleading.

"Please don't take me away from my Luddy, fratello! I love him and he loves me!" That only seemed to make Lovino snap as he pulled out a knife. Ludwig blanched.

"Then I'll be the one to kill both of you!" He stated before everyone in the room pulled out a firearm and aimed at him or the muscular male.

"Don't you stab either one of them, lad!" Arthur commanded. Lovino's eye twitched before he reluctantly let down his knife and put it away. He activated the safety on his gun again as Feliciano flinched at the sharp click. The whole time he disarmed himself, Lovino stared at Ludwig with a fatal air. Everyone put their weapons away as the tension resolved. Feliciano lead Ludwig to the couch and sat down, beckoning the German to do so. When he submitted, Feliciano successfully convinced him to let him proceed with helping with the plot.

Meanwhile, the nosy neighbor Roderich Edelstein, a stuck up aristocratic snob, was peeping through the windows in suspense. He was enfolded in a mint green robe and had on matching slippers. He had pink curlers in his brunette hair and a beauty mask concealing his perfect face. He narrowed his eyes at his gangster neighbors, scowling until he felt the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his head. A tremor traveling down his spine, he reluctantly elevated his hands in the air.

_Mein Gott…._

It was just his luck he got caught. He slowly pushed off of his knees and flickered his eyes to his peripheral vision. Recognizing the figure, he rolled his eyes and exhaled in frustration. He relaxed as the barrel's pressure was relieved and instead hovered in front of his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here, Roddy? Did you miss me or something?" Gilbert questioned as he locked gazes with the other German. Roderich glared at him.

"I'm going to turn you and your hoodlum friends into the police," he revealed determinedly. Gilbert's smirk widened. The last thing Roderich saw was white before he fell unconscious, a knot on his skull. Putting his gun in its rightful place in his pocket, Gilbert grabbed the back of Roderich's robe and dragged him into the apartment complex. Everyone turned to him as he entered, alarm and unease on their faces. The albino shrugged.

"He threatened to report us to the cops. I had to do something." In result, the others began suggesting what to do with the Austrian.

"Throw him in the closet," Alfred advised as he pointed at the closet with another chicken leg. Lovino shook his head.

"No, we'll forget him and he'll starve to death." Feliciano raised his hand from the couch, sitting in Ludwig's lap.

"Oh! Oh! I can take him to Ludwig's house and feed him pasta!" Arthur smacked him on the arm.

"No, you wanker! We can't let him run about, he'll get us caught." Matthew tightened his grip on the bear, watching everyone quarrel over what to do with the captive. He felt anger arise within him. He hated each and every one of them. They never asked his opinion and when they did, they dismissed it without thought.

_Those damn hosers…. I hate them… On day I'll come in here and kill each and every one of them. I'll tear out their insides… And… And…_

"Hey Mattie!" Matthew glanced up at his brother to find they had tied Roderich to a wooden chair and gagged him after he regained consciousness.

"What do you want, Alfie?" Matthew said softly, not having the heart to curse him out. Alfred smiled fondly at him.

"Watch Roderich while we go do our business, will you?" He requested. Matthew never participated in their activities because he was Alfred's "innocent little brother". He only attended the planning of the robberies because they were related and the American dragged him everywhere. Alfred absolutely adored him ever since they found each other again. After being separated and raised in different countries due to their parents' divorce, they reunited and later Matthew found out his brother was a straight up thug.

"N-N-No, I can't-" Alfred sent him a thumbs up, grinning at him.

"Thanks, bro, I knew I could count on you." Matthew glared at his back as everyone grabbed their weapons and fled the room. Sighing, Matthew stood up and walked over to Roderich, removing the gag around his mouth. He loosened the ropes around his legs and his wrists, his features soft and friendly. He reached forward to fix the Austrian's glasses. Roderich's demeanor unstiffened as he developed a new appreciation for the Canadian.

"Sorry about that. Those assholes are…" Matthew exhaled, sitting down across from Roderich on the planning table. He crossed his legs, smiling sheepishly at the Austrian. Roderich cleared his throat.

"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked, trying not to come off as ill-mannered. Matthew smiled sweetly, playing with his fingers.

"I'm a nice person. Just related to some selfish criminal…" Roderich felt his heart weep for the boy.

"I see. Do you hate them, too?" Matthew looked at his hands, nodding.

"Yes… Honestly, I would stab all of them if I could." Roderich slowly smiled.

"I think we'll get along just fine. I'm Roderich."

"I'm Matthew," Matthew replied shyly. He turned to Kumajiro, sighing hopelessly.

"Kuma, next time you see those hosers, bite their heads off. I'll pay you in pancakes, eh?" He compromised as he petted the bear.

With the delinquents, Alfred was holding a gun to the head of a blonde male as the inhabitants of the bank hid in fear. Feliciano was outside scouting for the police anxiously. Gilbert was standing on one of the countertops, revolving his gun to aim at different people.

"Kesesesese~! I am awesome!" He broadcasted as he cackled. Under the desk, a timid blonde pressed the panic button, keeping his whimpers muffled. He was fragile, after all.

"Tell us where the vault is!" Lars commanded as he held another blonde by the hair. Alfred tightened his chokehold around the Nordic's neck, his grip firmly on the trigger.

"In the back! I-I don't have the code, though," the man, named Mathias, yelled in a panic.

"Mother fucker!" Alfred glared down at the guy in his grip.

"Who in here has the code?!" The Norwegian rolled his eyes, droning as he spoke.

"The only one who has it is the manager and Emil." Lovino glanced at him while holding the Finnish man hostage.

"Who the fuck is Emil?" The Norwegian, with difficulty, pointed to the Icelander who was hiding behind a desk. When Alfred threw Lukas down and stomped to him, he watched him, frozen. He grabbed Emil by the arm and aimed at his head.

"Tell me the code or your family dies." Tino began to cry, tears running down his face as Lovino kept him imprisoned. Emil shook his head, determined not to tell him the password. Mathias grimaced as the barrel of the gun pressed into his jawline.

"NOW!" Lars screamed as Emil flinched and shook his head again, his face white from fear. Arthur tapped his fingers against the driving wheel impatiently, wondering what the hell the others were doing as he waited for them to exit the bank. If they didn't come out in under ten minutes, he was going to speed off and they wouldn't have a getaway driver. He glared at his dashboard, regretting the decision to let Lars be the leader this time.

"YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS," Lars shouted. Emil clenched his eyes shut painfully, not budging. Alfred really wished he had a burger with him. Lovino readied himself to shoot the poor Finnish male. Mathias held his breath.

"Emil, just tell them the damn pass!" Lukas pleaded.

"5…. 4… 3… 2…" Emil readied himself for his death as the others began to sob. The doors were kicked in as a Spaniard pulled out his gun.

"What is it now, Tin-" Emil opened his eyes as he felt the American freeze. He stared as the Spanish male glanced around, his eyes wide. Tino had newfound hope in his eyes as he recognized his curly haired companion.

"Antonio!" Tino, who had pressed the panic button on many false alarms, had alerted the police so many times they rarely took him seriously. He had befriended the Spaniard after the first 7 times and knew him personally. Dropping their hostages, the criminals glanced at each other, scared shitless.

"Wh-What now, dude?" Alfred stammered, sweating. The Nordics regained their breath as the felons tried to figure out what to do now that they were caught. Taking in that this was real, Antonio swallowed and aimed wholeheartedly at the crooks. It was when his eyes landed on Lovino that his arms slackened. His heart soared in his ribcage as he watched the Italian stare back at him, his face as red as a tomato. Their gazes locked as Antonio felt his legs weaken.

_I think I'm in love…._

Soaking in what was going on, Lars signaled everyone to run out the front entrance. Everyone obeying and running, Alfred grabbed Lovino's hand, dragging him along.

"Come on, Lovi! There's no time for making goo-goo eyes!" He exclaimed, tugging him along. When their shoulders brushed, Antonio felt like everything was going in slow motion. Lovino watched him over his shoulder until Alfred pushed him inside of Arthur's car.

"GO, GO, GO!" The Brit pressed the pedal to the metal as the car gave a screech. Watching this exchange on the television, Matthew frowned. He hoped the others wouldn't get caught so early. Not when he had made the perfect plan with Roderich to kill them all individually. He lifted the remote and switched the channel; right to a report on a missing polar bear from a local zoo. Looking at Kumajiro, Matthew lifted him into his arms and petted him softly. It wasn't the Canadian's fault that the guy who happened to have a crush on him went and stole a small bear for him. In fact, he was really attached to it and had started to like the Prussian back.

"Oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew slowly glimpsed over at Roderich, whose eyes were wide in disbelief. The Austrian looked at Kumajiro, Matthew, and then the television. He scowled at the timid Canadian, looking disgusted at his false actions. He had actually believed he was a decent boy (despite the fact that he was planning to murder his brother and friends). But would the quiet one really stoop low enough to steal a helpless cub from a zoo? Especially one that probably couldn't defend itself easily.

"You stole a bear?!" He cried out in his nasally voice. Matthew winced at his accusation and clutched his bear in his grasp, shaking his head while clenching his violet eyes shut.

"No, no! Of course not!" He exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. He stammered anxiously when Roderich raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, doubtful, "G-Gilbert stole him for me. He's in love with me, Roderich, I swear! I only accepted him because it was a really sweet, though illegal, gesture. I would never steal something so young and innocent. That's just be wrong." He was on the verge of tears. Hopefully, Roderich would still participate as his acquaintance and carry out their plans of evil.

"Matthew, I'm positive that Gilbert is far too imbecilic to pull off something so complex," Roderich snorted haughtily. Matthew sniffed, feeling his eyes water as his throat felt parched. He hid his face in the pure white fur of his pet, trying not to leak tears. As Roderich continued eyeing him, he raised his head and gazed down at the mammal, frowning.

"I-I w-would never do s-something like that. Right, K-Kuma?" He questioned. The bear tilted its head back to stare up at him with black, beady eyes. It blinked, not recognizing its owner.

"Who the fuck you be?" It piped up in its falsetto voice. Matthew sighed, trying not to get angry.

"I'm your owner. Matthew," he explained as Roderich felt bad for the sensitive being. Back with the criminals, Arthur was speeding down the highway while the others argued in the back of the Jeep. The entire time span, Lovino stared out of the window, zoned out. He couldn't help it. That… That Spaniard. He had the most beautiful eyes. He just couldn't stop thinking about him. He exhaled, miraculously not noticing the American relentlessly poking at his cheek.

"Dude. He's totes zoned out. He's got it bad," Alfred reported to his fellow gang members, turning in his seat to face them. Lars frowned at him, crossing his arms.

"Leave him alone, Al. How would you feel if you were musing about a pretty girl you recently met and someone started yelling in your ear?" Alfred cocked his head, pondering about it as he tapped his lips thoughtfully. Lars rolled his eyes as Alfred's eyes brightened.

"I would snap out of it and chase after her!" He exclaimed with a finger in the air. Arthur glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"It's not like she would ever take the time out of her day to talk to you, you bloody twit." Alfred gaped at the Brit's statement and turned to the albino.

"Gilly, Artie is being mean to me!" He whined, pointing at the blonde. At that moment, Lovino choose to flip around and scream at the other inhabitants of the vehicle.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU NOISY ASS BASTARDS." Everyone stopped talking, gaping at the temperamental Italian, wide eyed. Arthur nearly swerved off of the road, but managed to steady his driving as cars around them honked.

"Damn it, Lovino, blow my eardrums out, will you?" He grumbled in complaint. Lovino flipped him off and sat down again in his seat. After an awkward silence, Alfred leaned forward onto the arm rest, grinning as he propped his head up with his palms.

"Can we take a detour to McD's, Artie? Can we, can we, can we?" The Brit scowled and turned off the nearest exit, pulling off to the bright boulevard. He stopped at the drive thru of the fast food restaurant. Leaning over Artie's shoulder, he ordered twelve Big Mac's, two large Cokes, four large fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Feliciano stared at him, concerned, from the front seat.

"Geez, big brother Alfred. Can you really eat all of that?" Alfred shot him a thumbs up.

"Of course I can, Feli-kins. Usually, I order around 50 burgers, but I wasn't that hungry today." The younger Italian slowly nodded.

"Okay…" Pulling up to the window to pay for the food, Alfred pointed a gun at the Latvian.

"Would you rather live and I get my food or die with a bullet in your head," he asked as the poor guy quaked, shaking his head.

"No, no, no! Move on," he pleaded, begging for dear life. Smiling, Alfred set his gun down as Arthur rolled his eyes and drove to the next window. There was a Lithuanian there with long, brown hair. He hesitated to give them the food, looking between the car and inside of the restaurant.

"Like, what's the problem, Liet?" A blonde with a bob cut asked him, appearing next to him. He pointed at the car with his thumb, gesturing at the American.

"Yo, what's the hold up!? I want my food, damn it!" Alfred snapped, glaring at the brunette's back. Arthur groaned to himself and leaned his head against the head rest. This was going to take forever… The things he did for that idiot. Really, he only did these things for him because he had a… His cheeks turned pink as he bit his lip.

"Like, hell no! You better pay my boyfriend or we're, like, calling the cops!"

"GIVE ME MY FOOD, BITCH," Alfred yelled at him, pointing his gun at him. The blonde, whose name was apparently Feliks according to his nametag, snapped back.

"No, like, go home you moneyless hobo!" He sassed. Alfred growled.

"I WILL SHOOT YOU."

"Go ahead, you broke little shit!" Feliks replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER." The blonde then rolled his eyes and showed Alfred his palm.

"Like, talk to the hand." Alfred nearly jumped through the Jeep's window to strangle him when Feliciano held him back.

"NO, Alfred, forget about him! Let's just go home and I'll cook you some pasta!" Alfred struggled to escape his grasp. Lars sighed and rolled down the back window, sneaking Feliks a couple of 50 dollar bills. Smiling, Feliks handed over the bags of food and poked his tongue out at Alfred.

"You poor bastard." Alfred began to reply, but stopped when Lovino elbowed his side. He settled down and turned away from his newly made enemy. After loading all the packaging and drinks, they drove off. A few minutes and a few sandwiches later, Alfred swallowed and turned to Lovino.

"Hey, Lovino, what happened with you earlier?" Lovino turned to him, glaring harshly. Alfred pouted.

"Come on, dude. I want to know the deets! Why were you and that Spanish guy staring at each other like Romeo and Juliet?" He questioned desperately.

"None of your fucking business, burger bastard." Alfred cried out in protest and looked at Arthur.

"Artie, Lovi won't tell me why he was staring at that cop!" He tattled as Arthur exhaled, pulling back onto the highway.

"Alfred, Lovino doesn't have to tell you about everything he does. I'm sure he had a good reason." Gilbert smirked.

"Yeah, he wanted to fuck the shit out of that cop, that's his reason." Lovino's eye twitched as he continued staring ahead. Feliciano turned in his seat and smiled at his brother, whispering to him in Italian. Staring in between them as they conversed, Alfred looked at Lars and Gilbert, who shrugged. Lovino was turning redder by the second.

"Damn it, Feliciano, I don't care about how you first figured out you were in love with that macho potato," Lovino murmured as Feliciano smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, fratello," the younger sibling compromised as he turned back around, an airhead like always. His brother started to stare out of the window again.

"Arthur, stop here," Lars commanded when they drove through the streets bordering their neighborhood. Slowing down reluctantly, Arthur glanced back to see the Dutchman opening his car door. A Chinese man with a long ponytail approached in a red uniform. He took off his shades and cleansed them with his jacket.

"Hello, Lars, aru," he greeted as he approached the automobile. Lars stepped out.

"It's nice seeing you, Yao," he greeted as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. He stood sophisticatedly as the Chinese man looked at the car.

"Who are they?" He asked, eyeing the Brit who was wondering why he wasn't starting to lose patience yet.

"My crew. They aren't in the business like me," Lars dismissed quickly. Yao nodded.

"Ah, I see. Do you have usual stock, aru?" He questioned as he leaned against a green lamp post, his sentences butchered due to the fact that English wasn't his first language. Quickly glancing around, Lars pulled out a plastic bag and offered it discreetly to the male. Checking it quickly to make sure it was an honest product, Yao stuffed it in his pocket.

"Anyway, how's it going with Ivan?" Lars asked nonchalantly as he pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette. Yao smiled softly and glanced down the street.

"He still try to buy my love like Russian idiot he is, aru. He even go as far as steal baby panda for me from zoo. Where did he get idea like that, I wonder?" Yao tapped his chin, staring up at the sky. Lars shook his head.

"Don't worry, he'll give up soon." Yao smirked and laughed.

"I suppose so, aru. Anyway, I need to get to house before everyone get worried." Lars nodded and waved as Yao walked down the street, the Asian pulling out his phone. He answered it and after a moment, shouted into the speaker.

"DAMN IT, IVAN, STOP CALLING ME FROM PHONE, ARU." The Dutchman got inside of the vehicle once again and nodded at Arthur as he put out his cigarette. Driving to the apartment, the lawbreakers busted in to see Matthew watching the television while Roderich sat there and hated his life. Glancing towards them, the Canadian ignored them and looked back at the screen. After an hour of convincing, he had finally changed the Austrian's mind and they were a team yet again. Releasing Kumajiro as he went to use the bathroom, the bear crawled to Alfred. Gilbert followed his crush for some ridiculous reason.

"Aw, hey little guy," Alfred cooed as he reached down to pet Kuma, "You're such a cute- OW. THAT FUCKER JUST BIT ME."

…

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sat down on his bed, picking up his acoustic guitar from beside a nightstand. He fiddled with the strings for a bit before beginning to strum. Settling on a rhythm, he began to hum and then sing in Spanish to himself about his new love interest. He sighed. The mysterious male was so cute and the way his face willed itself to turn completely red like that was endearing. He just knew it was meant to be. Maybe… Just maybe the Italian felt the same way since he was staring back with equal attentiveness.

Those eyes! He just couldn't get them off of his mind, such a lovely shade. He had even changed his favorite color in his favor. He passionately strummed harder, his cheeks warming as he mouth twisted into a smile. It felt so wrong, yet so right. And was it wrong to hope they would meet face to face once again? He didn't care what occasion it would have to be on. He paused as his phone rang and plucked it off of its stand. He clicked the answer button.

"Hola?"

"Bonjour, Toni! How are you, cher?" The Frenchman on the other side greeted. Antonio beamed, gripping the electronic harder.

"Oh, Francis, I'm wonderful! Guess what!" The blonde played with his hair as he leaned back in the bathtub, smiling to himself. Antonio was so adorable.

"Oui?"

"I'm in love~! I'm in love and I just can't stop thinking about the guy!" He revealed, nearly squealing. Francis chuckled, amused as he observed his fingernails.

"Oh, mon petit Toni. That's great. Tell me all about him," he invited cordially, loving to hear his best friend talk. He picked up a glass of red wine and took a small sip. And after all… He _was_ the master of _l'amour_.


End file.
